


Not A Barbie World

by skydark



Series: Crack Theatre [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Crack Theatre, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-21
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydark/pseuds/skydark





	Not A Barbie World

  


  


**Ed:** Damn pop-ups, whoa, Find Jesus Get A Free PS3! *click*

  
 **Ed:** WTF? Why does she post this shit on her LJ? *grumble*

  
 **Ed:** Wonder if has written any new zoofic? *click* Hei/Ed? WTF?

  
 **Al:** Brother, we have a visitor so I hope you're not looking at any porn.  
 **Ed:** What? It's my day off, geeze, don't I get to do anything for myself? If it's not restore your body or defeat the homonculus it's damn visitors.  
 **Al:** Mr. Fluffybutt and I are going to go make her a snack, and she brought you some flowers, I'll find a vase.  
 **Ed:** Whutever...*muttermutter*

  
 **Ed:** Better close these windows... DAMN, lookit that, Hughes is really flexible... I love scanilations.

  
 **Barbie:** Like HI! I came with the furniture, it was unavoidable. I heard this Sky person muttering that she had to buy me to get the couch! So, like, were like, neighbors only you have all my stuff.  
 **Ed:** Yeah, hi, is this pointless visit over now?

  
 **Barbie:** OH. M. GEE. I have this same desk and that same laptop and like, wow, we go to the same coffee shop. I'm like, so thrilled to have like, some other guys to hang with, and like, your brother is really tall and like, he only has on this loin cloth and like, I brought you some flowers.  
 **Ed:** Uh, yeah.  
 **Barbie:** And your like, reallly rad but totally short. But I'm a PC doll so short people are like, really cool and things. So do you like going shopping or riding in really cool cars, because right now? You can like get, like a pink VW beetle and it's so cool and then you could like, ask me on dates and stuff and like I can be your girlfriend.

  
 **Ed:** Sky? Hey Sky? You were warned.  
 **Sky:** WAIT! Let me get out of here so I can have an alibi! Give me a sec.  
 **Barbie:** Oh, you're like, handicapped. But that's ok, handicapped is the new hot and I'm so totally PC I won't ever mention it, really, because like handicapped guys need more love and like I should like totally date you to look good and be like, not a pity thing and all.  
 **Ed:** Run fast Sky, Run Far.

  
 **Ed:** Say hello to my pointy little friend.  
 **Barbie:** OMG, you're one of those types. I'm not the Domestic Abuse Series though, so like, what are you doing?

  
 **Ed:** Unimaginable violence.  
 **Barbie:** Not on the first date! I'm not the Slut Series, either!

  
 **Al:** Here's the vase...where did the neighbor lady go?  
 **Ed:** Uh, she had to run.  
 **Al:** Why is your table knocked over?  
 **Ed:** She had some kind of spasm and knocked it over, then she had to go.  
 **Al:** She had the spasm or you did?  
 **Ed:** What is this? The third degree? GEEZE  
 **Al:** Ok, ok, don't get testy, I'll go make you a daquiri  
 **Ed:** Make it a double. And make them raspberry, not that gross mango stuff you like.

  
 **Ed:** So, let's make Sky's computer say 'You've Got Mail'. Dear Sky, You were warned and now there is a body in the freezer. If Al finds it you have a lot of explaining to do. Love, Ed.

  
 **Ed:** WTF?! IS THERE NO PRIVACY EVER?

 **ETA:** Special Section.

 **Sky:** OMG, let's put him in Barbie's clothes and call it genderswitch. Cryo will DIE  
 **Haku:** hehehee, gimme that camera.

  



End file.
